


傲娇Ω的哺乳期食用指南

by Protein



Series: 傲娇Ω系列 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 哺乳期的Ω比往日里多了一丝奶味的香甜，混杂在墨水味的信息素里格外的好闻。伊斯坎达尔嗅了嗅空气中残留的信息素味儿索然无味地翻着手上的书。埃尔梅罗二世在冬季快结束的时候产下了个小家伙，黑色的头发，红色的眼睛。转眼三个月过去了小家伙一直停留在吃了睡睡了吃的阶段，君主将心思都转到了照顾孩子的事情上，论文都批得少了，至于孩子的老爹却落得一个人在客厅看书的份。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Series: 傲娇Ω系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167119
Kudos: 51





	傲娇Ω的哺乳期食用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 短小精悍哺乳期车  
> 乳交，颜射，杀必死~  
> OOC属于我(●'◡'●)

哺乳期的Ω比往日里多了一丝奶味的香甜，混杂在墨水味的信息素里格外的好闻。伊斯坎达尔嗅了嗅空气中残留的信息素味儿索然无味地翻着手上的书。埃尔梅罗二世在冬季快结束的时候产下了个小家伙，黑色的头发，红色的眼睛。转眼三个月过去了小家伙一直停留在吃了睡睡了吃的阶段，君主将心思都转到了照顾孩子的事情上，论文都批得少了，至于孩子的老爹却落得一个人在客厅看书的份。  
“为什么？”来看望孩子而看到这一幕的格蕾歪着头问道，怎么也想不通伊斯坎达尔会被冷落在一旁。  
“那小东西一见到余就哭。”伊斯坎达尔无奈地摇了摇头。  
“是被你的信息素吓到了。”从卧室里走出来的君主做出了解释，“格蕾谢谢你的礼物。”并转头向自己的弟子道谢。  
“小家伙还离不开父亲，结果就是余这几个月都得睡沙发。”伊斯坎达尔指了指自己身下的沙发，与原先堆满了书籍论文不同现在这里俨然是个临时卧室的样子。

喝了一杯茶后格蕾便起身告辞，留下韦伯与伊斯坎达尔两人在客厅里相对无言。  
“小家伙睡了？”  
“嗯，刚吃完奶。”

大手摸上了细腰，哺乳期的Ω连肌肤都异乎寻常的柔软，掐了把腰间的软肉，挨了记娇羞的眼刀。伊斯坎达尔将人抱到自己的怀里，将头埋入后颈的长发里，那里有一切香味的来源。哺乳期的腺体似有似无地散发出奶味的气息，让原本清冷的墨水味带上了些许温度。发丝里是洗发水和浅浅的烟草味，如缎般柔顺的长发摩擦着鼻与唇。呼吸间灼热的气息就洒在后颈上，掠过腺体惹得君主害羞了起来。出于某种情怯的歉意，他没有阻止伊斯坎达尔的亲昵。任由那人一边闻着自己的味道，一边将手游移在身体的各个角落。

“唔...”哺乳期的胸部和以往不同，更接近女性化的隆起，因为刚喂完奶的乳尖翘立着，将衬衣撑起一个小小的尖角。带着厚茧的大手顺着衣服的下摆伸入其中，将胸部的软肉托起，手掌慢条斯理地揉搓。君主偏过头去不愿去看眼前的景象，他的胸部正如女性般挺立着，因为泌乳的需要而饱满丰盈。指尖时而绕着乳晕打转，时而摁压着挺立的红樱，君主靠在伊斯坎达尔宽厚的胸膛里无从躲避，紊乱的呼吸声在耳畔如低语般敲打着神智。  
君主的胸部从未被如此对待过。曾经那里不过是块平坦之地，原本就瘦削的身体在那里自然没有多少脂肪。而现在那对乳房却如最可口的糕点，被人托举着精心侍奉，手掌的温度熨帖着微凉的肌肤，粗糙的茧子磨蹭着细嫩的肉体。君主感到自己的身体如奶油般化开，呼吸中参杂着甜腻的嘤咛声，不安的在怀里扭动。君主深知自己无法摆脱伊斯坎达尔的控制，敏感的乳尖早已在双手的调教下硬得发疼。坏心眼得君王偶尔将它们捏着向外轻扯，痛感与快感就跟着一同向大脑发出信号，惹得人儿眼角发红要落下泪来。  
嘤咛声就化为更加甜美的呻吟，尾音里带着颤声，如媚药般灌入君王的耳朵里。他的Ω从怀孕起就逐渐变化，原本瘦削尖利的身型也因孕激素的作用变得比起以往更加柔软。产后那奶香味从似有若无到现在与原本的墨水为平分秋色，除了勾人以外伊斯坎达尔想不到另一种形容词。

原本就因为婴儿的吮吸而翘立的乳尖在持续的刺激下如樱桃般挺立着，顶口处甚至泌出了些许白色的液体，君主暗道不妙想让身下的人停下动作，哪知一双大手将他托起调了个身复而面朝着君王坐下。还未等人坐稳说上半句埋怨的话，一边的乳尖便整个被纳入了口中。  
“哈...”舌尖扫过时带走了丝丝的乳汁，留下君主猝不及防的叹息声。伊斯坎达尔的手未曾停止对乳房的按压，舌尖的挑拨与舌苔的厮磨让君主无处可躲，只能攥紧埋于红色发丝间的双手，让红酒味的信息素安抚他躁动的神经。口腔能吮吸的动作未曾停止，直到乳汁涌入，奶味的汁液浇灌着舌苔上的每一颗味蕾，君王才松开手上的力道，将甘霖饮尽。  
君主羞红了脸， “笨蛋！”娇嗔般的骂声没有一丝威慑的作用，嗔怪的表情里是羞涩的埋怨。  
君王不以为意将人放倒在沙发上，皮质的沙发凹陷下去，“余有一件事情一直想要试试。”说着便解开裤腰的纽扣。随着金属链咯吱声拉到最低，昂扬而立的性器便映入君主的眼帘。

每次相见都让君主忍不住打个激灵，他从来都想不通自己到底是怎么吞吃下这跟过分巨大的阴茎。现在君王的双腿在埃尔梅罗二世的腰两侧跪下，性器放在因平躺而重新变得平坦的胸上。大手从两侧将乳肉托起，向里收拢紧紧地夹着摆在正中的阴茎。  
对于“乳交”的概念君主也只是在一些GAL-GAME里瞥到过几眼画面。但现在他正像游戏里才有的画面一样——双乳夹紧形成的乳沟包裹着硕大的阴茎，体积有限使得龟头暴露在外，挺动时甚至能撞到自己的下巴。

柔软的乳肉包裹着性器，男性的器官向来只要在模拟插入的过程中便能得到极大的满足。君王加快了抽插的速度，蹭过细腻的乳房，双手得力道也跟着加重，埋没在乳肉之间。  
这样的风景实属难得，君主红着脸偏过头去，黑色的发丝里藏着他泛红的耳尖，这时若是亲上一口，整个人都会跟着抖起来。耳朵向来是君主的弱点，先亲吻耳尖，再舔舐耳廓，含着耳垂拉扯，最后在外耳道外放大舔舐的水泽声，便缴械投降似地瘫软在怀里。伊斯坎达尔深谙此道，一阵亲昵后身下的人儿便如一汪春水般整个人缠绕上健硕的身体，连脚跟也绕上健硕的大腿，蹭动着祈求更多。  
伊斯坎达尔加快了抽插的频次，乳肉的厮磨略显单调，只是身下人湿漉漉的眼睛让人沉迷。反复磨蹭着柱身却怎么也射不出来，当几乎顶到君主的嘴边时，那片薄凉的唇鬼使神差地吻上了龟头，舌尖沿着马眼附近打了个圈。如电击般的快感，让君王的身体绷紧，阴茎朝着人儿的嘴里又顶了顶。这回口腔包裹住整个顶端，舌舔舐过每一处皮肉，在最为敏感的冠状沟附近停留，口腔内湿热的刺激与乳肉的磨蹭迥异，快感的刺激下君王倾泄而出。  
嘴里灌满了突如其来的精液，多余的部分从嘴角的缝隙中溢出，顺着分明的下颌骨低落在锁骨和衣服上。埃尔梅罗二世皱着细长的眉，无处躲避腥浓的精液，他的嘴松开时硕大的性器依旧在射精，多余的部分一股脑地射在他白皙的脸上。

极少被这样对待的埃尔梅罗二世显然受到了惊吓，他伸手想去擦拭脸上的污浊，却被伊斯坎达尔重新抱回了怀里。这回他获得了一个吻，炽热而缠绵，舌头蛮横地侵入，丝毫不顾及嘴里还有别的什么。君主想要推开胡闹的伴侣去获得片刻的喘息，却被深吻夺去了更多的氧气。他的大脑因缺氧而灼烧，如溺水者抱着最后的浮木。射精过后也没有疲软的阴茎蹭着他洁白光滑的腹部。  
埃尔梅罗二世想起自从发现怀孕起伊斯坎达尔便收起了以往在性事上的霸道，一切都由君主主导。生产过后的三个月更是没有机会做些什么，刚出生的小家伙吸引走了所有人的注意力，还不给自己老爹任何靠近生父的机会。  
“你是吃醋了？”通过一系列推理得出的是伊斯坎达尔正在吃自己孩子醋的结论，君主瞪大了自己祖母绿的眼睛，原本低哑的声线也变高了一度。  
“余也不想这样，但你的注意力全在他身上。”伊斯坎达尔没有否认Ω的推测，有些害羞地挠了挠自己的脸。


End file.
